I Dream
by Gaelcelt
Summary: Steve/Bucky slash. Songfiction. After seventy years or so apart, Bucky sees Steve among the Avengers during a battle and what was frozen inside him begins melting. Inspired by "Reunion" by Christy C and by "Red as Blood, White as Snow (and Blue like a summer sky)" by Anita58Straycat. The song is "Sogno" ("I Dream") by Andrea Bocelli.


None of these characters are mine

Steve/Bucky slash. Songfiction. After seventy years or so apart, Bucky sees Steve among the Avengers during a battle and what was frozen inside him begins melting. The song "Sogno" ("I Dream") by Andrea Bocelli fits perfectly with such a reunion, especially since the song was inspired in part by his father's death. I can imagine that both Steve and Bucky would feel this.

I was partly inspired also by "Red as Blood, White as Snow (and Blue like a summer sky" by Anita58Straycat; I just have to give her credit for her part!

I Dream

It has been seventy or so years since I last saw you, Steve. It has taken just one moment now for you to begin unraveling the years of training that have been drilled into me.

_Va, ti aspetterò**Go, I will wait for you**  
Il fiore nel giardino segna il tempo** The flowers in the garden mark the time**  
Qui disegnerò il giorno poi del tuo ritorno** Here I will draw the day of your return**  
Sei così sicura del mio amore**You are so sure of my love**  
Da portarlo via con te**You take it away with you**_

Sure, I remembered you, at least in my mind. But the rest of it, about how I felt for you, the memories that we built together… only now have I begun to remember that in my body. And it hurts…! I have tried to deny them over and over as I am sent off on my missions to eliminate potential enemies-to eliminate you—but I feel my resolve slipping now that have seen you face-to-face after all these years…! To see you standing there, almost your whole being stoic… but your eyes—your big-beautiful- blue eyes- betrayed your true feelings. I could feel it emanate from you.

_Chiuso nelle mani**Cupped in your hands**  
Che ti porti al viso**When you touch your face**  
Ripensando ancora a me**As you still think of me**  
E se ti servirà lo mostri al mondo**And if you need to, you can show the world**  
Che non sa che vita c'è**The world that doesn't know what life there is**  
Nel cuore che distratto sembra assente**In an uncaring absent heart**  
Non sa che vita c'è**Doesn't know what life there is**  
In quello che soltanto il cuore sente**In that only the heart can feel**  
Non sa…**Doesn't know…**_

After I had almost been caught by you and your Avenger friends, despite what I could feel reawakening this heart that I thought was hardened beyond caring, I swore that I would not be caught again. It worked a few times, I guess, but you… that look on your face… your sweet, sweet face… it nearly kills me that we have been separated for so long-! While I remember what an army of nearly identical Soviets has drilled into me, like my arm that is now metal, it has taken just a fleeting glimpse of you to begin corroding away what I have been taught… taught that life is cheap and that humans are just pawns, that they are perfectly expendable.

But those beautiful eyes, shining with tears that I know you were fighting to restrain… where I once felt nothing, even when I was beaten by commanders or wounded in battle, the look of pain in your eyes has replaced numbness with a dull ache… an ache that makes me realize how much I've missed you…

The missions on which I once went willingly now turn my stomach and I have been berated and beaten for my clumsiness. But the physical pain is nothing compared to the ache that makes me feel like bawling. Amid the rubble of battles, I see you coming but I remain obliged to flee, however much that I want you to catch me…! Years, decades of training remain strong despite what I wish more strongly than anything… oh god, give me strength to fulfill what I have longed to do for all these years-!

_Qui ti aspetterò** Here I will wait for you**  
E ruberò I baci al tempo** And steal kisses from time**  
Tempo che non basta a cancellare** Time is not enough to erase**  
Coi ricordi il desiderio che** The memories and the desire that**  
Resta chiuso nelle mani**Remains closed in your hands**  
Che ti porti al viso** That you bring to your face. **  
Ripensando a me** You still think of me**  
E ti accompagnerò passando le città da me** It will follow you and passing me in the city**  
Da me che sono ancora qui** I'll still be here**  
E sogno cose che non so di te** Dreaming of things that I don't know about you. **  
Dove sarà che strada farà il tuo ritorno** Where is the road that you will take on your return**  
Sogno…**I dream…**_

I hear your voice calling among the smoking rubble after the battle, demanding to know who is there. Despite my impulse to flee, as my captors have hammered into me time and again, my desire for you to find me has finally overruled. I step out from my hiding spot to see you standing, frozen in shock. Both of us have removed our masks. Your eyes are opened wide, your face a beautiful mix of many different emotions. You look like an angel, like I thought you were when you saved me from HYDRA. You're the most beautiful sight that I have seen in the longest time.

In an instant, you are in my arms and I in yours. I feel you sobbing as you kiss me, your hand running through my hair, the sound of you gasping my name—a name that I have forgotten and has never sounded so beautiful before- and I feel what my heart has long forgotten: joy, relief, tenderness, love… the ice that has encased my heart has melted completely and I return the kisses, the embrace, the joyous tears… I hold you, frightened that I will be swept from you again.

"You're alive-!" you squeak, your voice filled with relief and love.

"You're my hero-!" I gasp in return, my being reawakening to springtime.

_Qui ti aspetterò** Here I will wait for you**  
E ruberò I baci al tempo** And steal kisses from time**  
Sogno…**I dream**  
Un rumore il vento che mi sveglia** A noise, the wind awakens me**  
E sei già qua…** And you're already here…**_


End file.
